Tin Man
by KBelle1
Summary: The aftermath of Penny finding out about Leonard's betrayal. Sheldon is there to comfort her. Very OOC. Mature themes.


**A/N: Hey there! I made a few changes to the story, clarifying some of Penny's feelings. I hope you enjoy! Please review. If people are interested, I'll write an epilogue to this story. Please no flames. This story is very OOC. But isn't that the point of fanfiction after all? If you want canon, just watch the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Tin Man_ or The Big Bang Theory.**

Leonard had cheated on her while on the North Sea expedition. It was simple. It was also complicated. Simple, because she couldn't get married. Complicated, because she had left the little white chapel in Vegas via cab, in tears. Complicated because she was sitting on the teal couch in her cramped apartment, drinking—guzzling—wine. Complicated because she realized she didn't really love him. That was probably the worst part; her pride had been wounded, but her heart hadn't been broken. Complicated when she turned on her sad music. Complicated when the lock turned in her door and it wasn't Leonard.

Hey there Mr. Tin Man  
You don't know how lucky you are  
You shouldn't spend your whole life wishin'  
For something bound to fall apart  
Every time you're feeling empty  
Better thank your lucky stars  
If you ever felt one breaking  
You'd never want a heart

Sheldon stepped through the door, and Penny saw the tender look he gave her. Complicated. She sighed in relief, glad it wasn't Leonard, and motioned for her best friend to sit down with her. Simple. He sat down, and uncharacteristically didn't say anything, he just listened to her soft crying. He put an arm around her. Simple _and_ complicated.

She envied Sheldon's cold exterior. She wished she could just turn her emotions off and retreat into herself, but by nature she was an emotional person—always had been.

She hated that she felt the way she did, realizing it had always been the emotionally stunted tin man sitting in her apartment that she'd had feelings for, had been drawn to from the beginning.

She hummed along to the song, the two bottles of wine she'd ingested allowing her to be brave enough to nuzzle her head into Sheldon's chest. He tightened his arm and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Complicated.

Hey there Mr. Tin Man  
You don't know how lucky you are  
I've been on the road that you're on  
It didn't get me very far  
You ain't missing nothing  
'Cause love is so damn hard  
Take it from me darling  
You don't want a heart

"What's wrong with me?" she asked dejectedly, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing," Sheldon said in a voice she had never heard before. It was low and deep, with a Texas twang, and it made her shiver.

"I'm sorry about you and Amy," she said, only half meaning it. She couldn't be completely honest, since him not being with Amy anymore meant he could be there with her.

He didn't answer her, just pressed a kiss to the top her head. Simple.

She looked up at him with cloudy eyes and he held her gaze. Complicated.

"I can't marry him," she said in little more than whisper.

"Then don't," he said.

Complicated and simple, because Sheldon was the one she had loved all along. He had always been out of her reach though.

Hey there Mr. Tin Man  
I'm glad we talked this out  
You can take mine if you want it  
It's in pieces now  
By the way there Mr. Tin Man  
If you don't mind the scars  
You give me your armor  
And you can have my heart

He kissed her first. Complicated.

She kissed him back. Simple. She was a big ol' five, after all.

His hands went under her shirt, his hands palming her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, egging him on. He lightly teased her nipples. Complicated.

Her right hand went to the bulge in his pants while her left pulled his neck, securing him to her. Simple.

He laid her down, settling himself on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding her center into him. He responded by pinning her wrists above her head with one hand while his other trailed down her body.

"Sheldon," she moaned, pressing her chest against him as his hand found her breasts again. "You've done this before?"

He nodded. He had done this. He had just always kept it casual.

His confirmation put her mind at ease. He pulled her would-be wedding dress down her body, kissing the skin as it was exposed. She shivered, her body breaking out in goose-flesh.

When his lips latched around her nipple and her breath caught in her throat, she swore she felt his smug grin. It made her wet.

At this point, it was all simple—biological.

She made quick work of his belt, pushing his pants down his legs.

He pushed one, and then two fingers into her, his thumb pressing to her clit, as she grasped him in her hand.

When she came around his fingers, he growled into her ear, grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise. He positioned himself at her opening, and when she nodded, he buried himself inside of her.

He set a brutal pace, pulling her to him roughly, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed it, being the one to bring out the animalistic side of Sheldon.

Her nails scratched down his back as he bit her collarbone.

They came together. Simple.

They moved to the bedroom where they then made love slowly. Simple.

He held her in his arms while they slept. Simple.

* * *

When Leonard made it back, he found his and Sheldon's apartment empty. When he walked across the hall, he found Penny and Sheldon asleep together. The argument was complicated, explaining her feelings for Sheldon. That it had always been him. She apologized for everything. She knew two wrongs didn't make a right

The break up was simple. Neither one had been in love with the other for a long time. She was arm candy to Leonard, and he was the guy she was using to get her dad off her back about finding a nice guy.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny's love was complicated.

He wanted things a certain way, and she wanted a certain amount of affection and attention. When they worked out the kinks, though, they were even better than Penny thought they could be. They fought, but the making up was amazing.

When she found out Leonard cheated, she gained a small amount of armor, and Sheldon gained a little bit of emotion. They balanced each other out.

Things wouldn't always be simple. But they were perfect for them.


End file.
